THE NEW CHUM CHUM
by aarongarcia123
Summary: Durring a trip to the store, Fanboy looses track of Chum chum only to find him in the girl's section trying on makeup and getting his ears pierced. At first Fanboy was angry, but he soon got over it and accepted Chum chum for who he was as a good friend should.


It was a windy day one Wednesday afternoon.

Fanboy and Chum chum decided to take a trip to the store to see what they could buy with the money they earned over the weekend selling lemonaid.

What Fanboy didnt know was that Chum chum had other plans for his money that didnt just include Freezie Freezes and comic books.

Since the store wasnt too far from the Fanlair, both boys decided to walk to the store instead of taking a bus.

Once they arrived at the store, Fanboy headed straight towards the comic book section, paying no attention to Chum chum as he thought he would be tagging along to look at comic books as well.

He didnt know that when his back was turned, Chum chum had slipped away and was looking around the store to see what he was going to buy with his money.

After walking a few feet away, Chum chum turned around to see if Fanboy was following him and when he found out Fanboy wasnt following him, he made his way to the jewelry department and began to browse the selection that they had to offer.

Chum chum looked through all the different bracelets, earrings and necklaces, something he never thought he would ever imagine himself doing.

For some strange reason, Chum chum started finding an interest in girl things, including dressing like a girl too.

He had been this way for at least a good week but he didnt tell Fanboy because he knew that Fanboy would be really angry at him and tell him no as he yelled at him.

For some strange reason, Chum chum wanted to act/dress like a girl. He never felt that way before so this was something new for him.

He kept trying to ask himself if this was something he really wanted to do and why he was wanting to do this, but he couldnt talk himself out of it.

Chum chum was so used to seeing the girls having alot of fun at school so finally after a few months, Chum chum decided to find out for himself what this 'girlhood' was all about.

Chum chum grabbed a pair of silver post earrings and then handed a $10 bill to the woman behind the counter and then asked her to pierce his ears.

The woman accepted the money and the earrings, put the money in the cash register and then asked Chum chum to sit down so she could pierce his ears. Chum chum sat down and then the woman walked out from behind the counter and then quickly pierced Chum chum's ears with a special needle and then quickly put the earrings into the freshly made holes.

"Do you like them?" The woman asked Chum chum as she handed Chum chum a mirror. Chum chum smiled and nodded as he looked as his newly pierced ears. One ear was pierced 2 times and the other ear was pierced only once.

"I really like them. Thank you." Chum chum said as he handed the mirror back to the woman.

Chum chum payed for the pink shimmery bracelet in his hand and then made his way over towards the cosmetics, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist as he walked.

Chum chum never wore anything girly like this before and it felt strange at first but then after a few minuets it didnt feel so bad anymore.

Once Chum chum arrived at the makeup section, he found himself browsing everything they had to offer, something just a month ago he wouldnt be caught dead doing.

He thought that he would be nervous and feel strange looking at makeup but he didnt, in fact, he felt excited and happy.

Chum chum grabbed a small makeup pallete that had 3 different shades of orange and a yellow and then a medium red lipstick and a small container of bubblegum pink nailpolish, all of which he tried on, except for the nail polish, to make sure he liked it and he did, for some strange reason.

Chum chum stared down at the lipstick he was holding in his hand and smiled. He quickly removed the lipstick with his shirt sleeve and then went to pay for the makeup, saving 5 dollars for a comic book like he planned to get in the first place.

He didnt know that this whole time, Fanboy was franticly searching for him all over the store, almost having a massive panic attack worrying about his little friend.

Suddenly, just as Chum chum got through paying for the makeup and putting the lipstick back on, he looked up and saw Fanboy franticly looking for him. When Fanboy saw Chum chum, he got a shocked angered look on his face. He ran up towards Chum chum, grabbed him by the shirt and then said in an enraged tone of voice, "Lipstick, eyeshaddow, really? You ARE A BOY, A LITTLE BOY...ACT LIKE THE GENDER YOU ARE!"

Chum chum just stared at Fanboy with a wierd look on his face and then said, "I do what i want Fanboy and if you wanna not be my friend anymore than so be it. You should want to support me in the things I do since you do love me so much and you are my best friend in the whole world."

"You are right, you are my best friend in the world, but makeup, and oh my gosh, you pierced your ears and the bracelet? I dont know about this. Why do you want to be a girl? i thought u liked being a superhero with me?" Fanboy said, calming down a little.

"I do but i just feel different about the way i am. I dont know why but i just do. I wanna look like a girl." Chum chum said reassuring Fanboy that everything would be ok.

Fanboy sighed and then said, "Whatever. Do you have anymore money left? Lets look at the comics."

Chum chum handed the last $5 to Fanboy and then they both went to look at the comic books. Chum chum bought a few Manarctica comics and then both boys walked home.

Durring the whole walk home, Fanboy couldnt stop thinking about the decisions Chum chum had made that day. He couldnt get past his best friend wearing makeup and jewelry. Soon, it would be girly clothes and he wasnt sure if he could handle that. But he did very much love Chum chum with all his heart and he didnt want to upset his best friend. However it would take him a while to get used to the fact his best friend wanted to be a little girl instead of a little boy that he bialogically was.

Once they got back to the Fanlair, Chum chum ran upstairs and put his makeup in a small bag and then put the bag into the drawer beside his bed.

Durring this time, Fanboy was downstairs, drinkning a soda and reading a comic to try and calm down. It was really upsetting him looking at Chum chum's makeup, but he refused to let it get to him.

An hour and a half passed. Chum chum still didnt come downstairs. Fanboy got worried. He slowly walked up the stairs to see Chum chum filing his newly painted nails that were completely dry now.

Fanboy slowly took a deep breath and then slowly walked over towards Chum chum, who continued to file his nails.

"Uh, um Chum chum." Fanboy said, nervously, sitting down on the floor beside Chum chum's bed.

"Yes Fanboy? What you want?" Chum chum said, sending off a strange feeling to Fanboy who sat nervously on the floor, scratching behind his neck.

"I had been thinking and have come to the conclusion that this new girl part of your life is just something that I will have to get used to. I want to make you happy so I will accept the fact that you are like this. I will support you as well." Fanboy said, giving Chum chum a weak smile.

Chum chum stopped filing his nails and looked down at Fanboy and then said, "Are you sure Fanboy? I dont want to make you uncomfortable."

Fanboy smiled and then said, "Oh yes Chum chum Im sure. I want to make you happy. And if that means loving you like a girl and a boy then so be it." Suddenly Fanboy saw Chum chum's nails.

"Can i see your nails?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who let Fanboy see his hands.

Fanboy smiled and then nodded his head.

Suddenly, Fanboy grinned real big and then said, "Hey chum chum, would you put that red stuff you have on your lips on me? I wanna see what i look like in it. You never know, i might think it is badass."

Chum chum acted shocked and then said, "Are you sure you not lying?"

"Im sure. I wanna see what i look like in that red lip stuff." Fanboy said giving a great bit toothy grin.

"Ok. Let me get it."

Chum chum grabbed his makeup bag out of the drawer and then pulled out the red lisptick.

"Dry your lips first." Chum chum said, opening the lipstick up.

Fanboy dried his lips with his sleeve and then Chum chum applied the red lipstick onto his best friend's lips.

Afterwards, he let Fanboy look at himself in the mirror and then asked him how he liked the look.

Fanboy stared at himself for a good 3 minuets and then said, "I kinda like it. What do you think?" Fanboy turned his head around to face Chum chum and then Chum chum said, "It looks cool on you."

Fanboy smiled and then said, "Cool."

He sat down on the bed next to his best friend and then said, "Next weekend we can go shopping. What you think?"

"Id like that." Chum chum said grinning from ear to ear.

A few minuets later, the boys both went downstairs and read a comic or two.

It didnt take Fanboy too long after all to see things as he did. He was so glad that Fanboy was so understanding.

Chum chum couldnt wait to go shopping next weekend!


End file.
